1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a fuel cartridge and a direct liquid feed fuel cell system having the same, and more particularly, to a fuel cartridge that controls a liquid fuel supply to a fuel cell, and a direct liquid feed fuel cell system having the fuel cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell is an electro-chemical apparatus that transforms chemical energy of a liquid fuel into electrical energy via an electro-chemical reaction. A direct liquid feed fuel cell provides electrical energy from a liquid fuel, such as methanol, through a direct reaction of the liquid fuel with oxygen. The direct liquid feed fuel cell is different from a secondary cell in that the direct liquid feed fuel cell can be operated as long as the fuel is supplied from an external fuel source.
A direct liquid feed fuel cell can be used in a mobile communication device by mounting directly on the device or separately charging a rechargeable battery for the mobile communication device.
A fuel cell for supplying electricity to the mobile communication equipment requires a liquid fuel supply system having a means for controlling the supply of the liquid fuel as necessary.